A slide fastener typically includes a slider that cooperates with fastener elements located on opposite sides of a fastener tape to open and close the slide fastener. When the slider is moved in one direction (such as along the x-axis as shown in FIG. 7), a channel located between a top wing and a bottom wing of the slider meshes together rows of opposing elements of the fastener tape. When the slider is moved in the opposite direction, the channel separates the rows of opposing elements.
When the slide fastener is concealed and/or not easily accessible (as may be the case with slide fasteners used with vehicle seats, clothing, shoes, luggage and other applications), a tool may be used to assist with opening and closing the slide fastener. One non-limiting example of a concealed slide fastener is described in U.S. Publication No. 2012/0167355 filed Sep. 11, 2009 and titled “Fastener Stringer for Concealed Slide Fastener,” the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In some cases, a concealed slide fastener includes a fastener tape connected to an interior surface of an article and a slider positioned within the interior of the article.
With most slide fasteners, it is important that the slider be properly aligned with the fastener elements during opening and closing of the slide fastener. If the slider laterally moves out of alignment with the slide fastener channel (i.e., if the slider moves along the y-axis of FIG. 7) and/or if the slider moves out of the plane of the slide fastener channel (i.e., if the slider moves along the z-axis of FIG. 7), it is possible that the elements of the tape will be damaged, potentially damaging the slide fastener.